Even Sesshomaru has
by Emertheawesome
Summary: A Penis. That's right. Sesshomaru has one. Though Kagome might not realize that. ::SK Drabble series::
1. Scandalous Skirts

**Even Sesshomaru has....**

**  
A/N: **Perhaps a random drabble series revolving around SK. I don't own Inuyasha. But reviews are nice.  
**Word Count: **350  
_**Scandalous Skirts**_

* * *

Traveling with his brother's group in search of Naraku was not proving to quite as productive as he had first thought. In fact, he could even say it was slowly becoming _counterproductive. _Sesshomaru lagged behind, in a stately way, as the rest of the pack chattered further up ahead. Rin kept sending glances back, but still remained with the kitsune. The monk and the demon-slayer walked shoulder to shoulder, and Inuyasha lead while pretending to ignore everyone.

This left the miko. The miko with the ridiculously short skirt who liked to attempt conversation with him.

Sesshomaru had seen whores before--prostitutes, loose women, whatever the preferred name was. But in all his years he had _never _seen a woman wear what the miko wore.

It was _scandalous. _

Keeping his gaze strait, Sesshomaru pointedly did _not _look at the girl (or her bare thighs) as she attempted to approach him subtly. When she finally reached his side he made no motion of acknowledgement. Unfortunately, unlike most humans, this was not enough to deter her.

"Hello, Sesshomaru," she murmured innocently. "It's beautiful today, isn't it?"

Sesshomaru prided himself on his self control, so he refused to allow himself to look down at her, or at least the delicate collar bones that peeked above her blouse.

"Hn," he replied.

Seemingly contented, Kagome let loose a sigh as she focused on the clear sky and blossoming wild flowers which popped up precariously at the edges of the road.

"Well," she finally said after a few minutes of silence, though she seemed unperturbed by it. "I'm going to catch up with the others." Then she trotted down the road and Sesshomaru's all important self control melted and he just couldn't help but stare at the back of her bare knees.

And then a breeze came. Upper thigh. Buttocks. Skin. Lace? Pink?

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, because those strange garments did _not _match her (scandalously) short kimono, which was green. Though they looked quite nice against her smooth--

--yes, Sesshomaru was positive joining this group was a _bad thing. _A very bad thing indeed.


	2. Lively

**Even Sesshomaru has....**

**  
A/N:**I'm trying to keep as IC as possible. Please tell me if I'm succeeding. I don't own Inuyasha. But reviews are nice. (P.S. I'm using a 30 prompt table--so will probably be app. 30 drabbles.)  
**Word Count: **478**  
**_**Lively**_

* * *

Sesshomaru was not one for large displays of affection, or emotion, or anything but violence for that matter. Which was why he was always left slightly stunned when he was around humans. Their range of emotions was ridiculously broad, as well as subject to change within milliseconds.

He had first encountered this with Rin, who--being a little girl--had a fairly simplistic set of emotions.

Then he met the miko.

Her emotions were absolutely feral, in Sesshomaru's opinion. One second the woman would be happy as a puppy, and the next she would be thunderously furious. This was quite amusing in some aspects, especially when her temper was turned onto his half brother.

It was definitely _not _amusing when it was turned on him.

"I swear," she screeched. "You demons are all the same!" She poked a finger in his chest and he blinked. "You just need take a chill pill and not _kill _everything you feel threatened by!"

The rest of the group watched warily in the background, whether for fear of him, or of her, Sesshomaru wasn't quite sure. Kagome's eyes snapped angrily and her cheeks were flushed a deep pink. She poked his chest again.

"Woman," Sesshomaru warned. "You will not put your hand on my person."

He didn't quite understand why she was so angry. A demon had insulted her. He had eliminated the demon. What was the problem?

"I will put my hands where I want," ground out Kagome, too angry to understand the connotations of her words, emphasizing them with another poke. The monk's brow shot up in amusement. Sango elbowed him.

Sesshomaru took a mental step back to assess the situation. He could, quite easily, kill this woman and that would be the end of it. Of course, that would force their tenuous alliance into nonexistence. And Rin would probably be upset. Sesshomaru had also--though he wouldn't admit this--become quite fond of walking behind the miko when there was a breeze. Hmmm.

Without a sound Sesshomaru lifted a clawed finger, placed it in between her breasts, and pushed.

Kagome stumbled back, mouth gaping.

"Hey!" she exclaimed as he calmly walked past her. "Hey!" Sesshomaru ignored her and continued walking. The miko, thank goodness, decided to forgo following him in lieu of stomping and grumbling to herself. The monk strode up to the taiyoukai with a vague smile on his features.

"Forgive our Kagome-sama," he intoned pleasantly. "She can be quite... lively."

"Hn," replied Sesshomaru. "This Sesshomaru has no need to worry over _lively _humans."

"Of course," placated Miroku. "Though in this humble monk's opinion--it's the lively ones you must watch out for." And with that he moved away before the demon could respond.

"Hn," said Sesshomaru to himself. He had no need to worry over humans, especially certain angry female ones with purification powers. Definitely not.


	3. Remorseful

**Even Sesshomaru has....**

**  
A/N:**Had trouble coming up with an idea for this. Hope I was successful (and not TOO subtle). I don't own Inuyasha, but review are nice.  
**Word Count: **200**  
**_**Remorseful**_

_

* * *

_

"Are you sure you don't want any?" Kagome asked, proffering the cup of ramen once more as though it were a prize.

Sesshomaru lifted his nose and looked pointedly off into the shadows. Kagome sighed and slumped back to the campfire where everyone else slurped down the remains of their odd meals. She left the cup though, with two bristly chopsticks settled delicately on top.

Sesshomaru ignored that too.

A few seconds passed and Kagome glanced over her shoulder at him. Sesshomaru refrained from frowning. Then she glanced again. One more time. And then she was getting up and walking over to him.

"Sesshomaru," she whispered. "You really should eat. I don't think I've seen you eat... ever."

"This Sesshomaru does not need human sustenance."

Kagome frowned. "Yeah, but..." she wheedled, "You don't have to need it to want it, right?"

Sesshomaru tensed for about five milliseconds, then turned to face her. Silently, he reached for the cup and brought it to him. the whole time he looked at her. The taste of the noodles was not quite awful.

"Do you like it?" Kagome beamed.

"Hn," Sesshomaru replied. He might want it, but he would never admit to it.


	4. Dismiss

**Even Sesshomaru has....**

**  
A/N:** Bah, I hope I don't disappoint. These are challenging. I don't own Inuyasha, but review are nice.  
**Word Count: **600**  
**_**Dismiss**_

_

* * *

_

"My, my," murmured Miroku mischievously, "I think I see an ominous cloud over that inn." He offered an arm to Sango. "Come, Sango. Let us investigate."

Kagome giggled and followed behind, holding hands with the children. Sesshomaru studied the inn closely, but he was positive that he saw nothing ominous about the building. Not for the first time he wondered if the monk's spiritual powers were a bit suspect.

Inuyasha caught Sesshomaru's speculative look.

"It's a con," he shrugged. "So we don't have to camp."

Sesshomaru frowned. "Dishonorable."

"Whatever," Inuyasha said. "It makes the girls happy."

"Hn." Eyeing the miko's and tajiya's faces, Sesshomaru couldn't bring himself to disagree. Even Rin's little expression was brighter than usual. He was on edge though. The village they had entered was small and squalid, and the humans watched them fearfully, almost desperately. In Sesshomaru's experience, fear and desperation made humans do stupid things. When humans did stupid thing, Sesshomaru killed them.

He couldn't imagine the miko, or even Rin, being happy with that.

The monk was haggling with the owner when Sesshomaru approached, and the old man looked at the demons of the group with disgust.

"The humans can stay," he spat, "but _they _can get out. _Their _kind ain't welcome."

Sesshomaru lifted an eyebrow, Inuyasha scowled and Jaken blustered silently.

Kagome looked positively thunderous.

"That is absolutely ridiculous!" she snapped as Miroku attempted, futilely, to shush her. "I would much rather be around a hundred youkai than be around _you. _They have more good in their pinky finger than you have ever had!"

Miroku sighed and stepped back as the old man snarled at them.

"I hope," Kagome continued, "that the ominous cloud crushes this place!" Then she whirled around and stomped away. The rest of the group paused, shrugged, and followed.

* * *

Evening time found them huddled around a campfire as an icy breeze whipped through their clothes and Inuyasha and Kagome argued quietly, which Sesshomaru found amusing.

"Wench," Inuyasha grouched, "You need to learn to keep your damn mouth shut!"

"My mouth shut?" Kagome repeated incredulously, "My mouth shut? What, so people can treat us like crap!"

"They weren't treating _you _like crap, they were treating _us _like crap, which is none of your damn business!"

Kagome huffed and her cheeks flushed. "It _is _my business, Inuyasha. I will not allow my friends to be treated that way."

Sesshomaru blinked.

Inuyasha growled, "Dammit, wench! We could have stayed right outside the village. No skin off our back."

"Well," Kagome countered. "It's skin off mine. And I refuse to stay in a place like that!"

"So fucking--"

"Sit!"

Inuyasha cursed and Kagome stomped a few feet away from him to take some deep breaths. Sesshomaru watched with veiled humor, until she turned to stride up to him. Luckily, there was no anger in her face. No, it was only tinged with guilt.

She sat next to him, hunched over slightly.

"Sesshomaru," she whispered. "Do you agree with Inuyasha?"

This, Sesshomaru felt, was a ridiculous question and decided against answering it. Kagome seemed to realize this as she fidgeted.

"I mean," she mumbled, "should I not have yelled at the inn-keeper?"

Sesshomaru remained silent before speaking. "It is of no consequence to me what you decide to say to a filthy human."

Kagome sighed and rested her head against her folded knees.

"Thank you," she finally said. At his questioning glance she elaborated. "For helping us. The faster we defeat Naraku the better."

"Hn. I don't do this for you."

"No," she replied, "I suppose not. But still, thank you."


	5. Heavy

**Even Sesshomaru has....**

**  
A/N:** Hmmm. Is it moving too fast? I don't own Inuyasha. But reviews are nice.  
**Word Count: **250**  
**_**Heavy**_

_

* * *

_

Sesshomaru lounged in the clearing surrounding the well. Kagome had disappeared a few days previously, followed closely behind by Inuyasha. The rest of the pack dawdled around the village, helping the old priestess and other needy villagers. The monk had invited him to stay in one of those ramshackle huts with the humans, but Sesshomaru found the idea inordinately repulsive.

It was at that moment that the well activated, emitting a violet light and the fresh smell of skin and purity. The miko was back. The heavy aura that had seemed to plague the clearing lifted as she crawled over the edge. She grinned in greeting when she saw the stoic taiyoukai, and he was disturbed to acknowledge that he felt distinctly lighter within her presence. Whether this was just a side effect of her being a priestess, or of just her being _her--_Sesshomaru didn't know.

He quirked an eyebrow at the absence of his half-brother.

Understanding the unspoken question, Kagome scowled. "Inuyasha is taking a moment to think over his manners. He'll be here in a few minutes."

"Ah."

Kagome studied his face, then beamed. "So, you _do _have a sense of humor," she exclaimed, much to the demon's chargrin.

"Don't worry," she said, patting his arm lightly. "I promise not to tell anyone." And with that she began to trot back to the village happily. Sesshomaru remained frozen, staring off into the distance and pointedly ignoring the spot on his arm that burned with her touch.


	6. Forward

**Even Sesshomaru has....**

**  
A/N: **There will be no update tomorrow. I will be out of town with no access to a computer. Hope you enjoy this one though. I don't own Inuyasha. But reviews are nice.  
**Word Count: **400**  
**_**Forward**_

* * *

Kagome was flying, and she really wasn't happy with it. In fact, she was beginning to get kind of nervous, because she had never flown this much. Truthfully, she wasn't even really flying. It was more like she was thrown by the damned youkai and was now hurtling through the air at a tremendously fast pace. It would be nice if she didn't know that at any moment she was going to crash against the rocky ground and bash her head open.

"Kagome!" she heard Inuyasha yell from somewhere far off. Too far off to reach her.

Looking down she could see the slate gray and tan ground getting closer and closer. _'Oh god,' _she thought, squeezing her eyes closed.

And then the wind was knocked out of her as she belly flopped against something hard. Opening her eyes, Kagome was faced with white. A white haori, on a white chest, on a white demon who was glaring at her white with irritation. Kagome gawked when he curled an arm around her hip and bum as she grabbed and clutched him with grasping fingers.

Slowly he lowered them to the ground and she slithered off him, her legs shaky beneath her.

"Thank--"

"Kagome!" The rest of the group was rushing towards her. In seconds she was surrounded and separated from Sesshomaru.

"Are you okay?" Sango asked, eyeing Kagome critically as though searching for wounds.

Kagome nodded dumbly, glancing at the large youkai corpse that Inuyasha had just finished hacking up. "Yeah, yeah. I'm okay. Sesshomaru saved me."

Inuyasha, who had been a few feet away, snorted. Kagome rolled her eyes and ignored him. "Let's get going. It smells."

The rest agreed. As they picked their way out of the area Kagome lingered near the stoic taiyoukai.

He glanced at her and turned away dismissively, but Kagome was not to be deterred. Laying a hand on his bicep to stop his stride she smiled up at him. "I really am grateful. Thank you, Sesshomaru."

"It would be detrimental to have you injured," he replied flatly, but Kagome's smile didn't waver. With a pat to his arm she pulled away as they walked. She tried to ignore the thoughts of what his body felt like against hers, and he refused to think about the forward way she handled his person. The miko was--smile by smile--wearing down his defenses.


	7. Prowl

**Even Sesshomaru has....**

**  
A/N: **And I'm back. Here is yesterdays. Today's will be up later. I don't own Inuyasha. But reviews are nice.  
**Word Count: **638**  
**_**Prowl**_

* * *

Kagome peeked above the tall grasses, searching for any other prowling creatures who had thought to take advantage of the sprawling field. Flowers decorated the lush green and for a few seconds Kagome allowed herself a rest to take in the view, then she ducked back down again. The thick stalks hissed against her skin as she crawled through them, contemplating her plan of attack.

Earlier that day the group had decided to make camp early. The heat had become unbearable, and even Inuyasha, the tough hanyou that he was, hadn't argued too much. The children had been bored while the adults lounged. So, before they could get in trouble Kagome decided to come up with a game for them—a game that, unfortunately, she had been sucked into playing.

Currently Shippo was 'it' and Kagome had taken to the field hoping the children would bypass it without checking the tall grass. She felt a little bit like a warrior, or ninja, attempting to elude the enemy. Kagome crawled forward a little bit further, brushing a caterpillar off her leg as she stretced to look up—at the worst possible time. Shippo spotted her from his place against the trees.

With a shriek Kagome shot up and began sprinting back to camp, which was home base. She could hear the kitsune leaping behind her with a shout and a laugh.

"You'll never catch me, Shippo!" she shouted back.

"Hey!" he cried in reply.

Kagome was about to enjoy a clean win when she ran into something—something hard. She landed on her butt with an oomph, and looking up she saw a certain tall demon lord hovering over her.

"Oops," she said, right before a paw patted her on the back of the head.

"Gotcha!" Shippo puffed proudly. "Now you're it!"

Kagome pouted as he sprinted off into the woods. She turned to look at Sesshomaru, who had a pointed eyebrow raised at her.

"It's a game," she explained lamely. His eyebrow lifted just a bit further. "Do you want to play?"

"This Sessomaru does not—"

"Okay!" Kagome interrupted, patting him on the chest. "You're it!" Then she sprinted off. She didn't look behind her to see if he had responded—she just leapt through bushes and across a small creek before slowing down. When she slowed to a stroll she found herself alone, and she couldn't help the small curl of disappointment that welled up in her chest. Well of course he wouldn't want to—

Kagome gasped as the taiyoukai dropped out of the air in front of her. She stumbled back a few steps and struggled not to grin too broadly.

"Now, Sesshomaru," she started, holding up her hands placating, "don't you want to chase one of the kids instead? I'm not very good being 'it.'"

Sesshomaru didn't respond, instead just stalking towards her as she backed up. She couldn't help but notice how animalistic he was. The epitome of grace and poise and _danger—_it exuded from him like a physical presence. Kagome winced, backpedaling stopped as she bumped into a tree. She straitened as Sesshomaru came to stand right in front of her, his chest a mere inch or two away from her.

Slowly he lowered his head until she could feel his breath against her ear and she shivered.

"This Sesshomaru," he whispered, "does not play games."

Kagome frowned dejectedly, until his hand came up to pat her shoulder lightly.

"But," he said, straitening, face still flat. "_You _are 'it.'"

He stepped back, turned, and disappeared.

Kagome stared at where he had been as a slow smile crept across her face until it felt as though her cheeks would fall right off. With a huff, and a straitening of her skirt—Kagome whirled around the tree in pursuit of her prey.


	8. Cut

**Even Sesshomaru has....**

**  
A/N: **And today's. I don't own Inuyasha. But reviews are nice.  
**Word Count: **575**  
**_**Cut**_

* * *

There were not many things that Sesshomaru hated. Naraku was one. Inuyasha, on occasion, was another. Majority of his time, though, was spent feeding his overly large superiority complex. Sesshomaru was indifferent to others, and always better than them. On the opposite end of the spectrum, there were not many things that Sesshomaru liked. Rin was one. Ah and Un were another. Jaken when he kept his mouth shut, and the miko when she wasn't being an idiot.

This was rare.

Perhaps his liking of Kagome was tempered by the fact that he didn't understand many of the things that made her who she was—many of the characteristics present because of future influences. She won his grudging respect through her loyalty, power, and intelligence—when she was prone to using it. Sesshomaru, in all honesty, did not understand Kagome, and Sesshomaru did not like things he didn't understand because at that point his superiority was in danger of diminishing.

So when Kagome warned him that he should probably distance himself—he didn't listen.

Rin had cut her foot on a sharp rock on the side of the road. The moment the miko had saw it she forced the group to stop so she could 'sterilize' and bind the wound. She had plopped her pack down and rifled through it, pulling out a box nearly stuffed with biting smells that made Sesshomaru want to wrinkle his nose.

Then she turned to look at him.

"Sesshomaru," she murmured, "you might want to step back. This is pretty strong smelling—it even bothers Inuyasha."

"Smell does not bother this Sesshomaru," he replied strongly.

She stared at him for a few seconds then shrugged, slowly uncapping a plain, brown bottle. At first the tendrils of smell were bothersome, but nothing he couldn't resist. The hanyou had backed down the road quite a ways and was looking at the taiyoukai with a smirk. Then Kagome poured it over Rin's foot.

Sesshomaru blanched. The smell was absolutely _rancid. _ It filled his head with fog as dots appeared before his eyes. He staggered a bit but forced himself to remain standing and _by god what WAS that?_

Suddenly he felt small hands on his bicep and a voice.

"Sesshomaru? Sesshomaru? Are you okay?"

He blinked, looking down to see Kagome staring at him with a worried expression. He blinked a few more times before stepping out of her grasp. Rin stood behind her with a bandaged heel and watery eyes.

"Woman," he demanded, "what _is_ that?"

Kagome bit her lip awkwardly and wrung her hands. "I'm sorry, Sesshomaru," she mumbled, "but I tried to warn you. It's hydrogen peroxide. It cleans wounds so they don't get infected."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, attempting not to wrap his hands around her neck and—

Such a thing was a huge weakness to him.

"You will not use it again," he commanded.

Kagome scowled.

"I can't stop using it," she said. "I won't allow injuries to get infected. We're humans and that happens easily."

"Wash it in water."

"No. Next time you will just step away instead of standing right next to us," Kagome challenged. Sesshomaru resisted growling at her. What an aggravating woman. In the background, he noticed Inuyasha laughing and the other humans watching with vague interest.

In response, Sesshomaru snorted and strode away. He ignored Kagome the rest of the day, which didn't seem to bother her at all. How irritating.


	9. Compromise

**Even Sesshomaru has....**

**  
A/N: **Can we reach 30 reviews this chappy? Probably not, but I sure would be happy. I don't own Inuyasha.  
**Word Count: **350**  
**_**Compromise**_

_

* * *

_

Sango sighed contentedly in the hot spring as Kagome slipped in next to her. They had discovered the rare treat of a secluded onsen and had decided to make camp a little ways away. Kagome had tried to convince Rin to accompany then, but the girl had been dead set against a bath despite the layer of travel grunge that covered her skin. Kagome had shrugged and let it be. It would bother the demons more than it would bother her.

"Kagome..." prompted Sango hesitantly, and Kagome turned to glance at her curiously.

"Yes?"

"Well," Sango muttered nervously. "I've been noticing...." Kagome waited patiently. "You have been getting extremely friendly with Inuyasha's brother...."

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked confused.

"Yes..." trailed of Sango. "Perhaps you should be careful."

"Of what?" Kagome was baffled. What danger did Sesshomaru present now that he was on their side? "I don't understand. He's been really nice--well no, not really nice--_tolerant_ lately."

Sango frowned thoughtfully. "I agree. He is honorable. But he is still a taiyoukai. They don't think like humans...."

Kagome was sitting up strait. "I'm sorry Sango. I'm not sure I understand."

"He's a dog, Kagome! He's possessive of what he considers his."

Kagome burst out laughing. "You mean Rin? She's safe with us."

"Kagome," Sango sighed exasperatedly, "I just want you to be careful. Be friendly, but don't be more. He may take it--"

"--Don't worry," Kagome said lightly. "I'm just trying to make them feel comfortable. I want Sesshomaru to be a friend. And Rin will be safe with us."

"I'm not worried about Rin," murmured Sango but Kagome had ducked her head beneath the water to wet her hair and didn't hear. "I'm worried about _you_."

* * *

Back at camp Sesshomaru heard the demon-slayer's warning and immediately discarded it. The miko meant nothing to him. He did not acknowledge the tension in his chest when Kagome spoke of him as if nothing. She was a mere human and human's were beneath his notice--even intelligent, powerful ones with a sense of honor stronger than most youkai.


	10. Hush

**Even Sesshomaru has....**

**  
A/N: **An extra for today--because I freakin' felt like it. Call it unanticipated inspiration. I don't own Inuyasha, but reviews are nice.  
**Word Count: **175**  
**_**Hush**_

* * *

He had taken her away from the battle and she wasn't sure why. Kagome stared up at him, unabashedly gazing into his unique eyes as he stared off into the distance coldly. Despite his cool demeanor, she could see the sun in him, the blazing pride and glory. Vaguely Kagome thought she should wrap her wound, to staunch the bleeding in some way, but she was too enraptured by Sesshomaru.

He turned to look down at her and it was as though the very forest hushed around them. It was magnetic--her soul being sucked into his until all she could see was his face, all she could feel was his chest and arms as he held her to him, as they waited for the rest to finish with the youkai horde while she bled out and he said something that she couldn't hear. Worry, she thought foggily, Sesshomaru looked worried: his brow had furrowed slightly, he wasn't as aloof as he pretended.

Then her vision of him faded and she was pulled into darkness.


	11. Tactile

**Even Sesshomaru has....**

**  
A/N:** Oh, wow you guys, THANK YOU for all the reviews. I am absolutely shocked and flattered. I also want to thank Diane for catching a typo in chapter 9. It's nice to know people will warn me when I eff up. Thank you! I don't own Inuyasha, but reviews are nice.  
**Word Count: **1,605**  
**_**Tactile**_

* * *

Kagome groaned as she struggled into consciousness. Her head felt as though it was filled with moss and leaves and mud, and her jaws seemed as though they were glued shut. In short, she felt absolutely awful. Vaguely she could hear low, murmured voices and the shuffling of _something. _She tried to twitch a hand, attempting to grab her aching head, but stopped at the sharp throb centered on her chest.

Kagome opened her eyes. The low umbrage of trees reflecting the muted orange of firelight was what she saw first. The sky was barely visible through the small gaps in the full, lush leaves and Kagome felt vaguely disappointed. The next thing she saw was Shippo's face appearing over her.

"You're okay!" he gasped, relief obvious in his young features. Kagome blinked at him before nodding her head minutely. She twisted her neck to see Sango approaching her with water, while Miroku and Inuyasha lounged tensely at the edges of the campfire.

"How are you feeling?" Sango asked her, kneeling at her side.

"Awful," Kagome croaked.

"Not surprising," Miroku intoned from where he sat, his violet eyes serious for once. "You were wounded quite seriously, Kagome-sama."

"I'm sorry," Kagome apologized.

"Keh!" Inuyasha grouched. "Just shut up and get better."

Her eyes softened as she watched Inuyasha. Despite his gruff exterior she could sense his worry for her. It was in his stiff shoulders and pole-strait back. She knew him too well for him to hide it.

Kagome struggled as Sango propped her up, using the monstrous yellow bag as a back rest. The water she sipped helped her feel better immensely. Her head cleared and the thickness in her mouth dissipated. Her chest still burned, and looking down Kagome noticed the bandages that wrapped from her shoulder to the bottom of her rib cage.

"What exactly-" Kagome started. "What happened?"

Sango smiled thinly before explaining. "A youkai got in a lucky shot. We couldn't get to you because there were so many. We were so worried..." Sango trailed off as though mesmerized, then shook herself and continued. "Sesshomaru grabbed you and took you away until we finished them off and found you. We were so worried, Kagome. You lost so much blood...."

Kagome smiled at her friend reassuringly. "It's all okay now though, right? I'm alive and I'll heal soon."

Sango nodded, though her face was drawn and haunted still.

Kagome glanced around the campfire, noticing for the first time that they were missing key members of the group.

"Where is Sesshomaru? And Rin?" Kagome asked. "Where are they?"

A deafening silence spread throughout the clearing like a miasma and the group shifted uncomfortably. Shippo looked fit to cry as he twisted his paws and stared at the ground. It was Inuyasha that answered, scowling.

"Keh, the bastard just up and left once we knew you were okay. Didn't say nothin'. Fuckin' good riddance if you ask me."

"Inuyasha," Sango chided gently before turning back to the miko, who's features had blanked.

"He just left? For no reason?" she whispered hesitantly, staring at Sango for confirmation.

Sango nodded. "I'm sorry, Kagome. I'm sure he had other duties to attend to."

Kagome stared off into the fire, eyes wide and lips tilted downward. Suddenly her tempered flared.

"What a jerk!" she grouched, clenching her small fists. "I can't believe he would just leave without saying good bye!"

Inuyasha snorted. "He's a bastard. What do you expect?"

"He could have at least waited a little while!" She trailed off. "I'll miss Rin...."

"Me too..." sulked Shippo.

"I'm sure we will meet them again," comforted Miroku from his spot across the fire. "We follow the same path, after all."

Kagome sighed in agreement and settled back. The rest of the group relaxed as well and slowly they fell back into the motions of being part of a small group once again.

* * *

Luckily, thanks to Kagome's futuristic medical supplies, she healed quite fast. The laceration ranged from the top of her right shoulder to cut off at the center of her chest, right beneath her breasts. Thankfully Kagome was able to hide it under a high cut shirt, though if she ever wanted to wear a tank-top or other low hanging blouse the scar would be quite obvious. It was an ugly scar, though Kagome tried not to let vanity eat at her. She should be proud of the mottled purple skin that puckered slightly. She just wished, though never admitted, that it could be a smooth, white scar like the one on her hip.

As the weeks passed their motley group continued on as though nothing had changed, and Kagome denied missing the absent members. A little niggling sensation that she attempted to blatantly ignore made its way into her heart. There was the distinct possibility that she might have a crush on the stoic taiyoukai.

This, Kagome thought, was completely ridiculous and squashed it, though every night her mind would wonder off to places where Sesshomaru was once again carrying her in his arms, or brushing against her as he strode past her on the road.

Kagome figured that she would have more of a chance with _Naraku _than with Sesshomaru, and so she remained in perfect, blissful denial.

Sango--despite her unfeminine upbringing--was definitely _not _in denial, though she certainly wished she could be. Unfortunately, she was all too aware of the her miko friend's morose sighs and distant, longing looks. Inuyasha, bless his oblivious heart, thought she was just being human and still recovering from her wound. For this, Sango was thankful, because she would much rather not deal with the clean-up that would surely have to come when Inuyasha discovered that Kagome had friendly feelings towards his murderous, bigoted, egotistical half-brother.

Kagome, Sango thought, sure knew how to pick the off-kilter ones.

* * *

Another few weeks passed and they had finally collected a fair amount of jewel shards. This left them on edge though since Naraku hadn't appeared in quite some time, which meant he probably had a devious plot prepared.

It was about midday and Kagome was about to push for a break because _damn _her legs were aching, when Inuyasha paused. He lifted his nose, sniffed, growled, then slid into a crouched position.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome questioned as the rest of them slipped into defensive poses, glancing around suspiciously.

"It's the fucking bastard," Inuyasha grouched menacingly.

"You mean Sesshomaru?"

"Who the fuck else?"

Kagome rolled her eyes, refraining from commenting on exactly _how many _other youkai he referred to as bastards. In fact, nearly every other male his age that Inuyasha knew he referred to as bastard.

Kagome pondered this until Sesshomaru strode into view. He was no different than last time--still cold, silent, stoic and pristine, but Kagome felt as though an invisible hand had wacked her gut. All the air pressed out of her lungs and she couldn't help but be completely focused on him. Kagome thought his eyes flickered to her before focusing on Inuyasha.

"Half-breed," Sesshomaru greeted.

"Bastard," Inuyasha replied.

Shippo repressed a snicker from Kagome's arms and she tried not to giggle either. Their treatment of each other could be considered amusing, though Kagome would never say so out loud in their hearing range. Too proud to be friendly, but too friendly to be murderous.

"Whaddya' want?" Inuyasha growled, to which Sesshomaru raised a condescending eyebrow.

"This Sesshomaru is merely here to check on your pack's progress," he stated flatly. "I am anxious to rid the world of that filthy hanyou."

"Keh," Inuyasha grunted. "You ain't gonna rid the world of him. I will. Then I'll get rid of you too."

"I doubt your meager capabilities would allow that."

Inuyasha was about to draw Tetsuaiga when Kagome stepped forward, resting a calming hand on his forearm. Inuyasha cursed but paused. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

"Unhand him, miko."

"Excuse me?"

"I said unhand him."

Kagome stared at Sesshomaru in shock, then regained her composure. "And why should I?"

"You will obey me."

"_What?"_

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes dangerously at the scowling miko. Kagome was irritated and extremely confused. Did he _want _Inuyasha to go after him? Because she could really do without the pointless, and deadly, male posturing. In a small show of rebellion, Kagome wrapped her other hand around Inuyasha's bicep. The hanyou stared at her with a _'what the hell?' _expression but Kagome ignored it.

Sesshomaru growled. "Miko..." he warned.

"I can touch what I want," Kagome informed the taiyoukai blithely. In the background she could hear Miroku mutter, "Haven't we gone over this before?"

"I will not repeat myself." Sesshomaru said.

"Good," Kagome shot back. "And, anyways," she continued, "you have no right to tell me what to do. You don't even have the decency to say goodbye before you leave!"

"This Sesshomaru does not answer to a mere human."

"Well, _this Kagome_ does not answer to a mere taiyoukai."

Sesshomaru stared her down, and when Kagome just lifted her chin in response he whirled around and stalked away with a "Hn."

"A _mere_ taiyoukai?" Miroku repeated, treading the line of being impressed, amused, or just plain flabbergasted.

Shippo was the who asked the question they were all curious about. "What was that about? Why can't Kagome touch Inuyasha?"

Said miko released Inuyasha awkwardly and responded. "I have honestly no idea, Shippo. I don't get him at all."

As they continued on their journey though, Kagome couldn't help but noticed how the group's gazes followed her thoughtfully. Even Inuyasha. She wondered if perhaps he knew more about Sesshomaru's behavior than he was letting on.


	12. Shield

**Even Sesshomaru has....**

**  
A/N:** I have kind of just thrown word count out the window. It's because I'm lazy. Please inform me on your opinions on characterization and progression--I hope both are decent--I find them extremely important. I don't own Inuyasha, but reviews are nice.  
**Word Count: **409**  
**_**Shield**_

* * *

The sun was low in the sky when they decided to set up camp. Shippo dug through her bag for snacks as Sango and Miroku went out to hunt and collect firewood respectively. Inuyasha was conspicuously absent, and had been so for quite some time.

Kagome frowned, wondering if perhaps she should be worried. She dismissed the thought though. If there was one thing she could trust Inuyasha in, it was his strength. He could take care of himself.

Kagome went back to prepping their campsite.

* * *

Rin had settled down to nap next to the fire as Sesshomaru lounged against the tree some ways away. He allowed his mind to drift, a rare luxury, when he caught a whiff of his damnable half-brother. His first feeling was consternation--after all Sesshomaru didn't get to relax very often. This feeling was completely wiped away as the taiyoukai remembered their encounter a few days earlier. Now that he thought about it, he owed the hanyou a good beating.

Standing fluidly Sesshomaru waited, not moving even as Inuyasha burst from the tree line. Inuyasha, having spotted the taiyoukai, slowed and stalked toward him purposefully.

"Sesshomaru," he gritted out in greeting.

"Half-breed," he replied back, too petulant to actually call the mutt by this name.

Inuyasha did a surprising thing though, and did not immediately pull his sword and yell profanities--instead he crossed his arms and frowned seriously.

"What are you doing, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked flatly.

"Currently? Wasting time listening to you."

"Don't be a bastard. I'm talking about with Kagome."

Sesshomaru paused and narrowed his eyes. "I have no interest in the miko."

"Don't fucking lie," growled Inuyasha. "I may be hanyou, but I ain't stupid."

Sesshomaru didn't quite agree, but just lifted an eyebrow in respsonse.

"Just stay the fuck away from her," Inuyasha threatened.

"You speak for the miko then?" quipped the taiyoukai flatly.

Inuyasha clenched his fists but refrained from mauling the full demon. "I'm her protector, and whatever the fuck you want with her ain't good."

"You cannot make demands of me."

"Watch me."

The brothers growled, facing off menacingly until Inuyasha backed away. "I'm serious," he called as he strode out of the clearing.

Sesshomaru watched his brother leave feeling more discontent and restless than before. The accusations were troubling. He would have no association with a weak human. Even as that thought crossed his mind though, Sesshomaru knew that it was a lie. Things had changed.


	13. I'm Here

**Even Sesshomaru has....**

**  
A/N:** I'm not sure I'm quite happy with this chapter, but oh well. By the way, you're reviews are lovely. I don't think I've ever had this many before. So, thank you! (And thank you for pointing out any mistakes. I don't have a beta so it's nice to see you guys looking out for me.)I don't own Inuyasha.  
**Word Count: **634**  
**_**I'm Here**_

_

* * *

_

It was a trap. Of course, it was always a trap with Naraku. It was the group's nature to second guess _everything _when there was even a hint of Naraku. This plot was more basic than the norm and Kagome couldn't help but glance around suspiciously, perhaps expecting some other beastly horror to pop out of the bushes like a nasty birthday surprise.

The demon they were facing was of an extremely muscular build, though despite his large body he could move disturbingly fast. His face was squashed and ugly and his skin was a clay brown. Miroku and Sango were busy fending off lesser demons while Inuyasha faced Naraku's new creation, and the demon was busy mocking Inuyasha while Kagome shot arrow after arrow into the horde.

"What's wrong, puppy? Can you not hit me? Here, let me halve my speed. Oh! Not enough. Poor thing!"

The once flourishing meadow the battle had started was now a mess of demon guts and blasted trees. Kagome scowled and tried to follow the Naraku-incarnate but his speed was just too much.

"Stay-The Fuck- _Still!" _Inuyasha shouted as another Wind Scar ravaged the field.

The demon laughed. "Dear Puppy! You couldn't get near this Kanomaru even if you were full demon!" With that mocking statement Kanomaru brought a meaty fist to Inuyasha and sent him hurtling into the closest copse of trees.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shrieked, starting to sprint to where he landed. Her run came to a skidding stop as Kanomaru appeared before her, seemingly out of thin air.

"Ah," he leered, revealing rows of sharp, pointy teeth. "The Shikon Miko. I must say--I am just a tad bit disappointed. I expected something more--" His eyes trailed down her body. "--well, impressive."

Kagome's body tensed and she scrambled back, trying to reach for an arrow, only to find her quiver empty.

Kanomaru chuckled at her obvious attempts. "Oh, dear girl, you are amusing. But I really must finish my mission. The shards, please?"

"No."

"Tsk tsk. I'd rather make your death painless, but if you insist...."

At that moment Inuyasha struggled back into the field and caught sight of Kanomaru towering over Kagome. "Stay the fuck away from her!" he roared, leaping to cut the demon to pieces. Kanomaru growled and instead of turning to face Inuyasha, he reached to grab Kagome.

His grossly large hand came closer and closer and Kagome felt panic set in. Then something weird happened.

Kagome screamed right before he touched her and she _pushed _against his arm and there was a blinding flash of pink light and then the demon was _flying _until he landed in the copse of trees Inuyasha had just vacated.

"Holy shit," muttered the hanyou as he landed beside her. "Did you just do that?"

"Uh...." replied Kagome.

"Holy shit," repeated Inuyasha. Then, in true form, he shrugged it off and went to go beat on the incarnate.

Kagome stared blankly after him for a whole ten seconds before she made to follow, only to be blocked by something. A large something. A large something with scales and two heads.

"Ah Un?"

The beast grunted at her and as Kagome peeked around the dragon she could see in the distance Kanomaru being tossed back and forth between a furious Inuyasha and a cold taiyoukai. Sango and Miroku were finishing off the lesser demon stragglers and Shippo was pouncing towards her with joy snapping in his eyes.

"Kagome! Kagome! Sesshomaru is here! That means Rin is here!"

Kagome reached down to curl him into her arms, and despite them being surrounded by death and blood and violence she couldn't squash the warm feeling that spread throughout her chest and belly.

"I hope they stay," murmured Shippo.

"Me too," Kagome replied with a small smile.


	14. Lower

**Even Sesshomaru has....**

**  
A/N:** Wrote this early because I'm getting my wisdom teeth pulled out today (this morning? Whatever?). Anyways, I don't know how jacked up I'll be, soooo here you go. I don't own Inuyasha.  
**Word Count: **200**  
**_**Lower**_

* * *

The humans slumbered around the dying fire peacefully. The tajiya leaned against the monk; Rin curled up again Ah Un; And the miko was huddled beneath a strange blanket. From the tree tops Sesshomaru could feel Inuyasha's gaze on him, watching the taiyoukai closely. It was disconcerting, but Sesshomaru chose to ignore it.

Instead he studied the miko's face as she slept; cheeks flushed, lips parted, hair spread. He truly had lowered himself--to give his respect so easily, and to humans nonetheless. Yet as he watched the small woman breathe he couldn't seem to instill the proper amount of remorse or regret.

She was a pretty little thing. Her smile rivaled that of a clear summer day, or even the most vibrant of sunrises. With every word she spoke, every step she walked she changed the world around her.

Sesshomaru did not like humans. They were weak, pathetic, sniveling creatures who were not worthy of his time or presence. Yet maybe, just maybe, she was the exception. He wished to lay his hand against her smooth, warm cheek yet behind him the hanyou glared and growled warningly. It was for the better, anyway. After all, she was only human.


	15. Morals

**Even Sesshomaru has....**

**  
A/N:**A little drugged up, but doing okay. Thank you all those people that gave helpful ideas for the tooth extraction. You guys really are amazing. I don't own Inuyasha, but review are nice.  
**Word Count: **800**  
**_**Morals**_

* * *

They were about to enter a small village when Kagome caught sight of the boy. He was young and emaciated, barely Rin's age, and he looked _hungry. _Kagome glanced at the rest of the group as they continued trudging to the village, vaguely hoping the people there were at least _tolerant_ of youkai. She stopped and padded over to the boy and hunched down next to him.

"Hi," she greeted brightly as he stared at her fearfully. His cheeks were cavernously hollow, his hair lank, and his eyes darted nervously. "I'm Kagome. What are you doing?"

He had been drawing pictures in the dirt, small pebbles placed as eyes or feet. The boy shrugged to her in response.

"I like to draw too." Kagome told him. "Are you hungry?"

The boy nodded timidly and Kagome stepped away to rummage through her bulging bag. She came up with two energy bars and a few pieces of strawberry pocky. "Here," she said handing him the pocky, "this is sweet. You'll like it. These," she continued, setting the energy bars next to him, "are healthy, but they taste good too. Unwrap them when you want to eat them."

A slow smile spread across his face as he clutched his new treasures to his chest. Kagome smiled back, though the expression slid off his face in a snap. It returned to fear as someone approached her from behind.

"Miko."

Kagome twisted to gaze up at the towering demon lord and flashed him a bright smile. "Be right there, Sesshomaru. I was just visiting."

"The pack is waiting. Accommodations have been made in the village."

Kagome stood and clapped her hands. "Oh, good! I've been so tired of dirt. I wonder if they have a bath." She hefted her bag up again and turned to the boy again, who was staring in awe.

"Bye! Maybe I will see you before we leave. Enjoy your candy!"

Sesshomaru had strode off to wait patiently a few feet away and Kagome went to meet him. They walked in a contented silence for a few minutes until Sesshomaru interrupted it.

"Miko."

"Hm?"

"You gave the boy provisions."

Kagome could hear the unspoken question in his statement. "Yes, I did. He needed them. He was way too skinny."

"It was a waste," he replied flatly. Kagome scowled at him.

"It was not. He needed it."

"He is weak if he cannot fend for himself. The weak die."

"I can help them," Kagome murmured stubbornly.

"No, you can't."

Kagome paused and crossed her arms, her face pinched and frustrated. "I don't think I want to talk to you right now," she informed him, then stomped off to where she caught sight of Sango.

Sesshomaru blinked at Kagome's uncharacteristic avoidance, then followed behind.

* * *

Later that night Kagome slipped outside of her room. She didn't have far to search for her quarry. Sesshomaru lounged against a post on the porch, eyes lidded and unfocused. They snapped to her as she approached him, then slid away once he recognized her.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome whispered nervously, "may I speak with you?"

There was a pause, then he shrugged one shoulder minutely. Kagome took this as a yes and sat down next to him, close enough that she could feel his warmth despite the brisk night air. A small vegetable garden stretched out before them and Kagome stared blankly at it for a few minutes as the quiet pressed down between them like a taught rope.

"You're right," she finally muttered, which caught Sesshomaru's attention. He stared at her with muted surprise and Kagome scowled at him. "What? You think I can't admit my mistakes?"

That was precisely what he thought, but he avoided the question with a murmured "Hn."

Kagome let loose a low _pfft _indicating she knew exactly what he was thinking, but didn't pursue it. "Anyways, I know I can't help everybody, but I can't _not _try. I have to. It's wrong for me to ignore a hungry kid, or someone in need."

Sesshomaru's gaze slid to her and held her eyes. Kagome stubbornly stared back despite feeling extremely awkward. She had not planned on getting in a staring contest with a taiyoukai.

"Hm," he finally murmured, "you are soft-hearted." Kagome was about to open her mouth to bite back when he continued. "I would not change it."

Kagome shifted back to stare at him with wide eyes. Sesshomaru looked away to gaze out at the village as though she didn't exist.

"Well," she finally replied, "you're cold hearted." The taiyoukai frowned and quirked an eyebrow. "But I wouldn't change that either."

Kagome smiled tenderly at him for a few minutes before yawning. "Well, I better get back to bed. Good night, Sesshomaru."

He didn't reply until after she disappeared inside. "Good night, Kagome."


	16. Open

**Even Sesshomaru has....**

**  
A/N:** Please enjoy. We are over halfway there! Honestly, if I had the time I would extend this to 50 drabbles, but unfortunately I'm leaving in two weeks for basic training, so it's just not feasible. Oh well. I do not own Inuyasha, but I love reviews. **  
Word Count: **300**  
**_**Open**_

* * *

Miroku noticed something a little weird. In any other case, he wouldn't consider it weird, but with _these two _it was definitely out of the ordinary.

It all started with Kagome tripping. This was not unusual as Kagome seemed to inhibit an innate clumsiness that no one else could compete with. She had the skill to trip over absolutely nothing. Sesshomaru at the time had been trailing the group aloofly, ignoring everyone and pretending as though he was on his own. This was perfectly normal as well.

As soon as Kagome tripped though, Sesshomaru disappeared--

--reappearing to grab her around the waist and heft her to her feet.

"Oops--_oof_!" Kagome wheezed as Sesshomaru drew her in.

Miroku blinked as he watched in awe. Sesshomaru had just caught a miko, and he was _lingering. _

Kagome looked up at the taiyoukai with absolute trust on her face. Her cheeks tinged pink and a shy smile curved her delicate lips upward. Sesshomaru's face remained blank, but his _eyes _gave him away. For just a second, a blink in time, his eyes were _open, _and he looked at her as though she were the only one there. Sesshomaru's golden irises burned as he stared at her.

Then he released her and stepped back, face completely shuttered once more as Kagome shifted awkwardly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru," she murmured.

"Hn," he replied before walking back to the end of the group. Kagome rubbed her nose, attempting to wipe away her secretive little smile, then continued striding down the dirt road.

Miroku watched it all, and slowly began to think over all their past interactions. He watched Inuyasha watch Sesshomaru, who watched Kagome, who watched the taiyoukai back. Miroku smirked, because finally his own eyes were open.


	17. Impulse

**Even Sesshomaru has....**

**  
A/N:** I hope you enjoy. A little longer today. Oh! By the way, your reviews are lovely. I'm still in shock at how many I've received. You guys are amazing! Oh, and I don't own Inuyasha.  
**Word Count: **776**  
**_**Impulse**_

* * *

Sesshomaru hated to admit curiosity, but in this case he was definitely intrigued. He and his pack had been traveling with the others for quite some time, and Kagome seemed to have a nightly ritual. After setting up camp she would prepare dinner, bathe, and then pull out some strange books that she would pour over until exhaustion hit her.

It was the books that drew his interest. Not many knew how to read in that era. He could, but the few times Sesshomaru had glanced at her papers they were written differently than he was familiar with.

She was doing the same thing tonight, hunched over a notebook and scribbling away while glaring furiously at one of her 'textbooks.'

Perhaps it was time he sate his curiosity.

"Miko."

Kagome glanced up. The others in the pack did momentarily as well, but immediately went back to what they were doing. It was no longer a surprise when the taiyoukai and miko conversed together. Sesshomaru settled himself next to her with crossed legs and a rigid back, and stared pointedly at her books.

"Oh," Kagome muttered, flushing for a moment, "you want to know about my homework?"

"Hn."

"Well, okay. It's not that interesting. In fact, it totally sucks. I really hate it."

Sesshomaru wasn't really sure what she meant by her crude statement. Homework and sucking didn't seem feasible, or natural.

"But, yeah," Kagome continued, "this is calculus. It's the worst."

Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow at the page. He recognized the numbers, but many of the other symbols were foreign to him.

"Numbers," he elaborated for her.

"Yes, numbers!" exclaimed Kagome. "Just, much more difficult. It's used to explain things like physics--oh wait...how to explain physics. Ummm."

Sesshomaru waited patiently, long since used to her unfocused mind. At one point her bumbling would have earned an early death, but she seemed to ingratiate herself quite easily to him. She didn't even mean to, which was probably why it worked so well.

"Okay, it explains things like force. For example, lets' say you hit Inuyasha, right?" Sesshomaru snorted but motioned for her to continue.

"Okay, so you hit Inuyasha," she repeated, thanking Inuyasha was out hunting and couldn't hear her analogy. "And depending on the force and angle you hit him, using these numbers, we could predict right where he would land. Of course, then we would have to take in consideration gravity, wind resistance.... so, yeah."

Kagome tapped her pencil against her notebook nervously, glancing up at the stoic taiyoukai out of the corner of her eye.

"Hn. All children learn these numbers in your time?" he questioned flatly.

"Yes," Kagome confirmed. "Well, mostly. This stuff isn't usually learned until later since it's semi advanced."

"I see. Then you are ahead of you peers."

"Well, not really... I'm just trying to get ahead in my homework so I won't get in trouble for missing so much school."

"Ah."

"Did you-" Kagome cleared her throat. "Did you learn numbers and letters when you were younger?"

"Yes. I had a tutor."

"Oh, that's good."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, staring into the flickering flames of their small campfire. Kagome was the one who broke the lengthy quiet.

"Are you... happy here, Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru frowned at her odd question. He was doing what was necessary to defeat the evil hanyou, Naraku. Happiness was not a factor in any of his decisions. He had long since learned to focus on need instead of want.

Then he thought about the miko and the pack, and that they didn't annoy him quite as much as expected, even his brash half-brother.

"I am content," he replied truthfully.

Kagome smiled softly, and a strand of hair escaped from behind her shoulders, and Sesshomaru could not look away from it.

"I am--" Kagome began, but paused as Sesshomaru slowly, hesitantly reached a hand to her cheek and brushed the hair back behind her ear. Kagome stared up at him, breathing shallow, eyes wide, and his fingers lingered on the addicting smoothness of her skin. With great control Sesshomaru pulled himself away and looked back into the fire. A heavy tension settled between them, though not of anger.

"I--" Kagome stuttered, "Well, I'm glad you're here."

Sesshomaru didn't respond, but he didn't feel as though he had to. Both enjoyed each other's silent company late into the night. He knew she was asleep when her body leaned against his shoulder unconsciously. He disengaged himself and laid her tenderly on her sleeping bag.

Then he left the campsite to go kill something. Because, by god, the girl was driving him crazy.


	18. Awkward

**Even Sesshomaru has....**

**  
A/N:** Sorry, a little late today, but here we go! I don't own Inuyasha, but review are nice. (By the way, I was a dolt and decided to start this story pre-Naraku death, which was stupid, because now I have to kill him off. I HATE Naraku kill scenes. I find them boring, so I may pretty much skimp over it. Sorry if that pisses you off, but I don't think I can bring myself to write a Naraku battle scene. BO-RING. I just think Naraku needs to be dead before Sess and Kagome's relationship can REALLY progress. Phew! Now were done with that awfully long a/n. THANK GOD.)  
**Word Count: **966**  
**_**Awkward**_

_

* * *

_

Kagome groaned as she felt the tell-tale pull of jewel shards speeding their way. She was hot and sticky and really not in the mood for a confrontation, but it seemed the gods were not willing to appease her desires. She would have an argument whether she liked it or not. The sun beat down on the them mercilessly as Kagome turned to glance at Inuyasha warningly.

He had already caught the scent though and was crouched defensively.

"Fucking wolf," he muttered, and about two seconds later Koga burst from the foliage in a whirl of fir, sweat, and confidence.

"My woman!" he greeted, wrapping his large, callused hands around hers. Inuyasha snarled in the background as Kagome smiled uneasily at the wolf demon.

"Koga.... How have you been?"

"Wonderful. Good to see Dog shit has been taking care of ya.'"

"Uh--"

Kagome was interrupted as steel hands grabbed her shoulders and pulled her out of the wolf prince's grasp.

"Oi!" he exclaimed. A snarl answered him, and Kagome was shocked to find it was not Inuyasha pulling her away, but Sesshomaru. And the taiyoukai was looking particularly vicious....

"Uh, Sesshomaru," Kagome mumbled uneasily, "this is Koga. Koga, this is Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru's hands tightened around her arms as Koga snarled back at him. Then Inuyasha got involved with his own set of growls. The rest of the group watched the spectacle with a mixture of trepidation and amusement.

"Oi! Get your hands off her, Sesshomaru! And get the fuck away, wolf! Back the fuck off!"

"I think not, half-breed."

"Hey! Give me back _my woman!"_

"Now, now, guys. Can't we talk through this? I'm not a possession."

"Who the fuck is this guy, Dog shit?"

"He's a fucking bastard, that's what!"

"Superior than a mere hanyou and weak wolf."

"That's it! You're going down if you don't unhand my woman in three seconds!"

"Oh, you can count. How impressive."

It was at that point that Kagome had enough. "Shut up!" she screeched, deafening even the humans.

"_You,"_ she pointed at Inuyasha, who cringed, "are not helping! Be quiet! And _you_-" this time pointing at Koga, "-do not threaten our group! And _you_-" she tilted her head to glare up at the taiyoukai who peered down at her impassively. "-stop attacking random people who get near me! I can take care of myself!"

"Hn."

"But Kagome-" started Koga.

"No! Shut up all of you!" She stomped her foot menacingly. "Now," she said primly, turning to Sango with a smile. "I think we should all take a break. What do you guys think?"

The demons shifted and traded glares. The humans nodded and agreed wholeheartedly with the miko. The children rolled their eyes at the ridiculousness of adults, and Ah Un just stared off blankly because dragons were above such petty grievances.

Finally the group found a nice little clearing next to a cool stream. Kagome washed her face with Sango before finally settling down with a sigh, which quickly turned into a groan as Koga sat on one side of her and Inuyasha on the other, leaving her barely any room to blink, let alone move. Sesshomaru sat a few feet away, tense and glaring off into the distance.

"So, what's up, Koga?" Kagome asked, hoping the faster she learned the reason for his presence, the faster he would leave. She had nothing against Koga, she actually liked him quite a bit--in the friendly sort of way--but she was tired of dealing with the canine power displays. Couldn't they act normal for once? They treated her like a tasty bone or something. Even Sesshomaru, who she thought was above such nonsense.

Koga preened slightly at gaining the attention of his woman. Inuyasha scowled and Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed minutely. "Me and my boys were hunting, and we got a scent," he boasted. "Naraku's scent."

The group silenced, except for Inuyasha who growled menacingly. "_Where?_"

Koga glanced at the hanyou with disdain before turning to look back at Kagome. "I could take him down myself, but I knew _my woman _would want to be there to witness it."

"Fucking-" Inuyasha barked threateningly, until Kagome sent him a quelling glance.

"Inuyasha," she warned.

"Keh!"

"Where is it, Koga?" Kagome prodded softly, resisting an eye roll as he gathered her hands into his. It was really too warm to be touched so much, she thought.

"Up north," Koga informed her gruffly, "I can show you. Doubt the mutts could sniff it out."

Kagome sighed as dual snarls answered Koga's biting comment. Glancing around their temporary encampment Kagome silently asked the other's opinions.

"I think we should go," murmured Sango.

"It could quite possibly be a trap," intoned Miroku. "But with all of us working together...." He glanced skeptically at the canines. "_If _all of us work together, then I think we can finally defeat him."

Kagome raised expectant eyebrows at the petulant males. "Well?" she questioned, though there was no room for a negative answer, unless they wanted to deal with a severely pissed Kagome. Which, really, they would rather take Naraku any day over the furious miko.

"Keh," muttered Inuyasha, "just stay out of my way."

"Hn."

"Heh. You guys got another thing commin' if you think you can outshine me."

"_Hey_," Kagome started warningly, which shut the males up.

"Alright," the miko muttered, disentangling herself from the wolf prince. "Let's get going. The faster we get there, the faster we can get this over with."

The rest of the group followed suit, and Kagome resigned herself to an exhausting day of keeping her canines in line. Really, was it too much to ask that they remain peaceful for just a short time?

"Okay, _now _you can get the fuck away from her, wolf!"

Apparently it was.


	19. Journey

**Even Sesshomaru has....**

**  
A/N:**I had a really hard time figuring out where I wanted to go with this. Honestly, I'm still having trouble. Hmmm. Opinions welcome, loves. I don't own Inuyasha, but review are nice.  
**Word Count: **200**  
**_**Journey**_

_

* * *

_

Her hands quivered as she knocked the bow. She saw Inuyasha get blasted back, Sesshomaru limping forward, Sango and Miroku battling demons back to back, Koga darting through the roiling masses to get his kills and revenge.

And she could feel the purity roll through her, bubbling and boiling her blood, peeling her skin. It was a strength she had never felt before, but the more she thought of her feudal family, the stronger it became.

"Move!" she shouted, her voice echoing through the clearing, razor sharp in the group's ears. She released her arrow and it whizzed through the air, whistling and shrieking with all the warmth and forgiveness that Kagome could muster. The ensuing blast knocked her back, but she could tell it was over as the sky lightened and cleared.

In her mind everything replayed--from the moment she released Inuyasha, her heart, to that very second where Naraku was destroyed. The sky brightened, flowers sprouted, and Kagome witnessed every campfire she shared with the family of her heart, and tears flowed down her cheeks, because at that very second she knew what to wish.

She was an anomaly, and as an anomaly, she would be fixed.


	20. Funeral

**Even Sesshomaru has....**

**A/N:**Thanks for the suggestions. I think I pretty much know what I'm going to do now...ish. Still another ten drabbles to go and I tend to change my mind. A LOT. Anyways, I don't Inuyasha, but I love reviews. (And seriously, you guys, your reviews are so detailed and amazing, they make my heart _S-I-N-G_!!!)  
**Word Count: **564**  
**_**Funeral**_

Kagome was not a master of the intricacies of time. She didn't understand the in-depth philosophies or mile-long mathematical equations. She knew the basics, and the first rule she knew was that two things of the exact same matter can't exist on a single plane of existence.

When she first realized this, and also realized that Inuyasha could pass through the well, she had cried. Then the idea popped into her head that perhaps she would stay in the past.

As she held the completed Jewel in her trembling hands, Kagome finally realized that this would not happen. As much as she wished otherwise, she was a product of the future. She would live in the future, and she would die in the future. Kagome tried to muster up the pride over her luck, that out of _everyone_ in the world _she _was the one who traveled time, but she just couldn't. As she stared at the small, unassuming Jewel, as it pulsed joyfully at her, Kagome could feel her heart slowly shiver and crack.

She was surrounded by the people she loved. They watched her with questioning eyes and Kagome realized that they had no idea. They had no idea that their time together was so short.

Kagome attempted a wan smile. "We did it," she murmured. Tears threatened to spill, but that could wait. It would have to wait.

"Do you know what to wish for, Kagome?" asked Sango softly. Kohaku stood by her side, eyes empty and shadowed, but he was oh-so _alive. _The rest could be fixed.

Miroku rubbed his hand awkwardly, as though affirming that he was there, his hand was there. Inuyasha watched her with open, blazing eyes. Kagome could feel the love radiating off of him, warming her and causing her to despair.

"Yes, I know," Kagome replied.

Shippo and Rin gazed up at her from her feet, eyes bright and hopeful. Sesshomaru stood separate from the group, and Kagome sought his eyes. He watched her impassively, and Kagome shot him a watery smile.

"I would trade this for nothing," she whispered. _"Nothing."_

And Kagome wished. With everything inside of her, every scrap of good will and warmth and happiness, she _wished. _

Before her splayed the images of her years long journey. Every second flashed before her mind, and her heart eroded just a little bit more, because _god _this hurt. There was an explosion of light and Kagome felt her soul split and tear, and then before her stood Kikyo.

Both studied each other calmly, until Kikyo reached a hand out to caress Kagome's cheek with soft fingers. A silent thank you whispered though the air, and Kagome felt herself being tugged away. Looking at her now empty hands, she realized that they were translucent. Slowly she was being sucked away from the feudal era.

She grabbed one last selfish glimpse of her group, at their shocked expressions, before the colors melted away.

And then she was sitting in the well house, fingers clutching dirt and tears streaming down her cheeks.

Two of the same souls could not exist on one plain of existence. Kagome had traded her spot to give Kikyo her deserved life. Self sacrificing purity had defeated Naraku, dispersed the Jewel, and brought happiness to her friends, yet Kagome still felt as though her heart was forever irretrievable.

Finally, Kagome let herself cry.


	21. Blood

**Even Sesshomaru has....**

**A/N:**Aaaand here you go. Enjoy! P.S. I don't own Inuyasha, but I ADORE reviews.  
**Word Count: **500**  
**_**Blood**_

Kagome was cutting a radish for her mother when something odd happened. Months had passed since the well closed, and though the absence of her friends still hurt, it had simmered to a dull ache instead of the sharp, cutting pain it once was. Kagome had collected herself with more poise than she thought possible. She may not have been physically strong, but she carried strength where it really counted.

She had gotten a job at a small convenience store down the street. The hours were short, so Kagome was able to spend much of her time acting as the shrine priestess when her grandfather was feeling too unwell. The extra money from her job went to helping keep their home afloat, with a bit going into a small savings Kagome kept for the future. One day she hoped to go back to school, but it was impossible with her family's funds and her dismal high school grades.

Kagome sighed as she cut the vegetables. She had done everything to keep herself busy over the long, dragging weeks, but her mind always seemed to wander to the past.

"Kagome! Are you almost done? I'm huuungry!"

Kagome huffed at her brother as he entered the kitchen. "If you're so impatient, then _you _help with dinner."

Sota stuck his tongue out at her. "But you're a girl, so you're better at it."

Kagome's expression of good humor evaporated into a menacing scowl. Taking one glance at her daughter, Mrs. HIgurashi stepped in.

"_Kids_," she murmured warningly. Both kids rolled their eyes. Sota left the room and Kagome continued chopping.

She didn't pay attention as she mused, and thus was shocked when the razor-sharp knife sliced through her finger. Kagome hissed and made a garbled noise as blood began to rush onto the chopping board. Her mother gasped and scuttled over.

"Oh, Kagome! That's deep! Cover it with a napkin for now. Good girl. Let me get the bandages."

Kagome went to sit at the table patiently as her mother went to retrieve the first aid kit. She held the napkin to her finger tightly with a wince. She really should pay more attention to what she was doing instead of daydreaming.

Kagome smiled wanly as her mother entered. "Sorry, Mama."

"Oh, psh," her mother muttered, waving a hand as she kneeled before her daughter. "It happens, dear, now let's clean this up."

Kagome peeled the napkin away from her finger, the bloodied cloth sticking stubbornly to her skin. Kagome studied her finger. It wasn't stinging as much as before.

Mrs. Higurashi poured a few drops of hydrogen peroxide over the wound, and as she washed away the excess blood there was no open wound. Instead, where Kagome had sliced herself open moments before was a pink, shiny scar.

Kagome stared in horror at her trembling finger.

"Oh no... Kagome..." her mother breathed, arms falling limp at her side.

Both looked up at the same time, meeting each other's eyes, pale with realization.


	22. Found

**Even Sesshomaru has....**

**A/N: **ANOTHER chapter today! Whoa! It's because many lovely reviewers BEGGED me not to leave you guys hanging. Of course, I'm sure you're still going to hate me after this one. Ha ha! A little bit of info: Tsukino means 'moon field.' I thought it a fitting surname. (I do not own Inuyasha, blah blah blah.)**  
Word Count: **550**  
**_**Found**_

Kagome sighed and leaned against the counter of the deserted convenience store. The past few days had been stressful, and the humdrum dullness of work was a welcome relief from the chaos at home. After a few tests where Kagome scratched various parts of her body, she learned that her healing capabilities had quickened drastically.

Nothing else had really changed that she noticed. Of course, only time would really tell. Kagome felt a suffocating horror fill her at the thought that maybe she wasn't quite... _mortal_ any longer. The thought of surpassing her family in age returned the awful emptiness in her breast that had slowly faded since the well had closed.

The only hypothesis that made any sense was that maybe the Jewel had somehow changed her. That, or the time traveling. Yet what she didn't understand was _why. _Hadn't she lost enough when she had made her wish? And now her very humanity was questionable....

Kagome rubbed her eyes tiredly, then immediately stopped as a customer appeared.

"Welcome," Kagome greeted with a brief bow. The young woman nodded back and proceeded to browse the aisles. A few minutes later she reappeared to check out.

She was possibly about Kagome's age, maybe a bit older. Wearing a business suit, Kagome assumed she worked in an office, possibly a bank. Vaguely, Kagome thought the woman looked familiar, but she brushed it off.

"Did you find everything alright?" Kagome asked her politely.

"Yes, thank you," the woman replied. "It's very slow today, hm?"

Kagome smiled. "Well, it is the evening shift, so not as many people come in."

"Ah," murmured the woman. "I hope you do not have to travel too far home? It's not safe at night."

Kagome laughed outright at that. Getting hurt on the way home from work was the least worrisome of her problems. "I live right around the corner," Kagome explained. "And I don't think anyone could hurt me _too_ much."

The woman smiled softly. "Well, that is good." She grabbed the plastic bag from Kagome. "Thank you. Have a good night."

"You too."

Kagome watched the woman leave, a puzzled expression on her face. Something seemed so familiar about her.

A street away the woman hurried down the sidewalk. Shuffling her purse and grocery sack, she found her cell phone and flipped it open. She dialed a number, and after a few seconds someone answered.

"Tsukino," greeted the cool voice.

"It's me," the woman responded. "I'm pretty sure I just found Kagome."

There was a short paused from the other line, then the voice breathed harshly. "_Location?"_

"There is a small convenience store. That's it's name, by the way, 'Convenience Store.'"

"Hn."

"Anyways, it's right down the street from the shrine."

"Her age?"

"The same as the last time we saw her."

There was another silence. The woman waited patiently for the man's response.

"I will survey it," he finally said flatly.

"She gets off work late," the woman wheedled. "Late at night. Alone. And it will be dark outside."

"...Hn."

"Alright, well I must go. Good luck!"

He didn't respond before he hung up. The woman shoved the phone in her pocket and hurried down the street, a secretive little smile splayed across her lips. They had waited long enough for this, after all.


	23. Engage

**Even Sesshomaru has....**

**A/N:** AND, today's! Please enjoy. I hope OOC isn't too rampant. I don't Inuyasha, but I LOVE your guy's reviews.  
**Word Count: **788**  
**_**Engage**_

The wedding between Kikyo and Inuyasha had been a joyous occasion, but I thin, somber layer of memory overrode the whole affair. Finally the past had been corrected. The beginning of Naraku's destruction had been fixed, mended, and improved. Kikyo stared up at her new hanyou husband with muted adoration shining in her eyes. Inuyasha returned this tenfold, his hands gripping hers as though he couldn't bear to ever let her go.

Sesshomaru watched from the tree line. Invited, but unwilling to join, he witnessed the event and took his leave. A gaping hole filled everyone's lives, a hole that had been torn open when the futuristic miko had disappeared.

Her wish had been granted though, and despite the lingering loss, happiness still reigned over the tiny village.

Years passed, and Sesshomaru kept half an eye of the village as it grew and spread and became a small town. The monk and tajiya passed on, leaving proud descendants that proved to live up to their forbearers name. Inuyasha and Kikyo aged more slowly, and soon were forced to leave the village due to the ever-spreading infestation of youkai-hating humans.

They never had children. Despite her returned life, the miko Kikyo never regained her fertility. A necessary sacrifice in lieu of her second chance, they assumed. Adopting children had been their first recourse, until they discovered that they lived much longer than their children, and loss did not play well with their content lives.

Despite the pitfalls, they had both been happy. Sesshomaru buried them beneath the Goshinboku. He was positive Inuyasha would want to rest where so much of his life had changed--for good and bad.

Long before that Rin had mated the kitsune pup, and was with child when the miko and hanyou finally passed. A new life to replace the absence of those lost. Fitting, Sesshomaru thought.

More time passed, and though Sesshomaru never thought of Kagome as that significant in his life, her lacking presence asserted itself. Oftentimes her reaction would come to mind when something happened, her pleasure or anger at a certain person. He would muse over her joyful smiles and her snapping temper.

With that a new goal formed. Sesshomaru would wait and search. He had never been informed exactly how far into the future she was, so he kept constant vigilance. When he caught sight of the shortened skirts of certain school uniforms, his attention increased drastically.

He was in his office going over administrative paperwork for the school board when Rin called.

"Tsukino," he greeted, his current surname of the decade.

"It's me," Rin replied. "I'm pretty sure I just found Kagome."

Time paused for a moment before Sesshomaru finally found his breath and got the information needed. The miko was alive. The miko was young. The miko was _close. _

A niggling thought entered his mind that perhaps he shouldn't search her out. Even if she was willing to spend her life with him, it would only be a few decades at the most. She would age and wither and die, and he would live on in near immortality without her. Her purity assured her mortality. A youkai could never assert his energy into a being with so much opposing power. It just wouldn't take.

But then he thought about her beaming grin and her soft glances in his direction, and Sesshomaru decided to, for once, not think about the future, and instead focus on the present. A few decades would be better than _nothing. _

When he found the convenience store, Sesshomaru situated himself up in the boughs of a nearby oak tree. He waited patiently for her to leave, staring intently for glimpses of her through the grungy windows. When she finally exited, locking up the shop behind her, Sesshomaru felt a cool sense or relief rush through him to see she was the exact same age as the last time he saw her. It made him curious as to how long it had been since she had returned, since she already had acquired a job.

He followed her discreetly as she padded down the sidewalk, the watery moonlight reflecting off her inky black hair. It was when she reached the towering shrine steps that she paused and tensed.

"Whoever you are," she spoke, "I suggest you leave me alone."

Sesshomaru paused and the barest hint of a smirk grace his lips. Her awareness had improved. Soundlessly, he dropped to the sidewalk behind her, saying nothing.

Kagome whirled around to face the youkai presence she had felt. Her nose nearly bumped into a man's chest, clothed in a simple button-up shirt. Her eyes trailed to his collar, his neck, his jaw, his eyes, his face. She breathed.

_"Sesshomaru..."_


	24. Caring

**Even Sesshomaru has....**

**A/N:** I here-by confirm that this chappy is a Fluff-fest. Please enjoy, my beautiful readers! I don't own Inuyasha, but review are nice.  
**Word Count: **767**  
**_**Caring**_

Something had been bothering her that night. As dusk passed and the time ticked away a steady itch began to make its way up her spine. Kagome first assumed that maybe she was just anxious for her shift to end, but as she locked up the shop she realized that wasn't it. If anything, the itch was ten times stronger than before.

That's when she noticed it. The vague hint of peppermint in the air, the cool wash of youki caressing her skin--there was a demon around. Reaching the shrine steps, Kagome challenged him. Unless he was extremely powerful she felt confident she could handle him.

And then there he was.

"_Sesshomaru..."_

After the months of being alone, of finding no hint of her past, Kagome had resigned herself to never seeing her friends in the flesh, to keeping them in the corner of her dreams and foggy memories. Sesshomaru's appearance immediately washed away her loneliness with his one golden stare. Before she could stop herself, Kagome reached out and wrapped her arms around him.

"I can't believe it's _you," _she mumbled into his hard shoulder, and to her stunned surprise he wrapped his arms around her as well. Her head fit perfectly into the crook of his neck and shoulder, and she could feel as he rested his chin on the crown of her skull. She squeezed him once more, then stepped away.

"Ahaha..." she laughed awkwardly, then sniffled.

"You are cold," Sesshomaru stated, the first words she had heard from him in months.

"No, no," Kagome denied. "I'm just so _happy..."_

Sesshomaru studied her impassively. "Come," he finally ordered, grabbing her hand before she could respond and dragging her up the shrine steps.

"Wait--Sesshomaru--" Kagome protested, then fell silent as he shot her a look. His hand, she noticed, was callused, but still smooth and surprisingly warm. His long, tapered fingers were entangled with hers, and she could feel the barely noticeable prick of his lethal claws.

He released her quickly once they reached the pinnacle of the steps. He turned to face her, his face still expressionless, but Kagome thought she could detect a tightening of his jaw.

"Sesshomaru--" Kagome started once more, only to be cut off again.

"It has been 500 years."

Kagome blinked. "500 years since you... last saw me?"

"Yes."

Kagome bit her lip, working out the meaning of his words. "500 years you... waited for me?"

"Yes."

The yellow glow from electric lights inside the house cast dark shadows out to them, stretches of weak light that barely illuminated the taiyoukai's face. His eyes, though, they cast out their own soft glow, and Kagome was enraptured by it.

"You didn't have to..." Kagome whispered. Immediately he drew away from her, as though stung. "...but I'm glad you did."

She was thankful for the dark, as she was positive her skin was a bright, neon pink. If she blushed hard enough maybe she could cast off her own light as well. His stance relaxed once again after she finished her stilted statement, and Kagome gathered her courage to reach for one of his hands.

She froze as the very hand she was going to grab came up and caressed her cheek gently. She stared blankly at him, and his gaze bore into her, molten and warm. Slowly, hesitantly, he leaned over her petite form, and before she could even begin to comprehend what was happening his lips brushed feather-light against hers.

She reached forward to grab a handle of his shirt, and he deepened the kiss. His fangs nipped tenderly over her lower lip, and her tongue swept his mouth, and then her breasts were pressed flat against his chest, and they didn't notice as the front door swung wide open.

"Kagome?"

Kagome pulled away, mortified as she turned to stare at her mom, who returned the look dryly.

"M-mama!" she stuttered nervously.

"I didn't realize you were home. Who is this?" she asked, looking pointedly at Sesshomaru, who had returned to his usual reserved countenance.

"Mama," Kagome introduced warily, "this is Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru, my Mama."

Sesshomaru nodded his in greeting, silent, as he mother smiled politely. "A pleasure. Why don't you two come inside?"

"Okay, Mama. Sesshomaru?"

The taiyoukai nodded again. "Of course."

Kagome trudged inside, followed closely by the tall dog-demon. Her mother watched them with a quirked, knowing eyebrow. Kagome felt as though she was being picked apart emotionally. This was positively _awful _as a first meeting.

With a deep sigh, Kagome resigned herself to the ensuing awkwardness that was sure to follow.


	25. Test

**Even Sesshomaru has....**

**A/N:** Well, please enjoy. We're down to the last five. Hopefully the fluff is still IC... this is my first real SessxKag fic that's not crack or one-shot, so every chapter I'm extremely self-conscious about. I don't own Inuyasha, but review are nice.  
**Word Count: **429**  
**_**Test**_

Mrs. Higurashi served Kagome and her youkai steaming tea before settling down across from them at the table. Kagome shifted awkwardly as Sesshomaru just stared blankly across the room, acknowledging no one.

"Mama," Kagome began, "how was your day?"

Mrs. Higurashi raised her eyebrows, slightly amused at her daughter's attempt to distract her. "Fine, dear. Now perhaps you can tell me more about... Sesshomaru, is it?"

The youkai glanced at her, then looked away. Kagome blushed. "Ummm. Yes." Kagome mumbled. "He's Inuyasha's brother."

"Oh? How interesting," commented Mrs. Higurashi lightly. "Did he come through the well?"

"No, Mama," Kagome chided, "the well is sealed. He just...hm.... Well, he's just...er... old...enough."

Sesshomaru turned to stare forcefully at Kagome, who completely avoided looking at him. Despite his youthful looks, he was still ten times older than her mother.

"I see," murmured Mrs. Higurashi. "Well, isn't that nice."

"Uh, yes," Kagome replied. Sesshomaru still stared at her.

Mrs. Higurashi studied the interaction between her daughter and her friend and decided they needed some alone time.

"Oh! Listen to that," she exclaimed, "the laundry must be finished. I must go. Please relax while I'm gone." Then she scurried out of the room.

"I don't think the laundry was even going..." Kagome mused.

"It wasn't," Sesshomaru replied.

"Oh." Kagome whispered, "she's right outside the door, isn't she?"

"Yes."

"Huh."

They sat there in silence for a few moments, Kagome cradling her tea and Sesshomaru staring off into space, like an enemy waited in the other room.

"So," mumbled Kagome, "where do we go from here?"

Sesshomaru turned to gaze at her, amusement filtering through his eyes.

"I will court you," he stated.

"Okay...."

"Then mate you."

"Um."

"And quite possibly marry you."

"I see."

Kagome felt her face burning up, which seemed to be a fairly regular occurrence since Sesshomaru had showed himself.

"Well," Kagome mulled, "I think I can handle that."

Smiling shyly, she reached for his hand. Sesshomaru nodded as his fingers interlocked with hers loosely. He didn't pull away as a commotion sounded outside the kitchen, nor as her Grandpa and brother burst through the door in a crazy, chaotic, noisy mess.

"A demon!" cried Sota joyfully.

"A demon!" shouted her Grandpa accusingly.

Kagome slapped her forehead, aggravated as her family swarmed. Her grandfather sat himself at the table and began to make some impotent sutras and Sota converged on Sesshomaru to ask him about his _super-cool-youkai-lord-POWERS_.

"You're totally going to rescind your proposal, aren't you," Kagome stated dryly.

"This one," Sesshomaru replied, eyeing the exuberant Sota warily, "is considering it."


	26. Voice

**Even Sesshomaru has....**

**A/N:** Next up. I imagine Shippo to be a trouble-maker as an adult. Ha ha! I don't own Inuyasha, but review are nice.  
**Word Count: **421**  
**_**Voice**_

The sidewalk was busy and the crowd flowed around them endlessly. It was mid-afternoon and Sesshomaru was attempting coerce Kagome into entering the cafe they stood outside of. A scowl graced his features as Kagome nervously chewed on her fingernails.

"I'm not so sure of this," she muttered. "Maybe you should just take me home."

Sesshomaru resisted the growl that welled up his throat. His miko was being ridiculously stubborn, and he was not one to make comforting reassurances.

"Come," he commanded, though softly, "we are late."

"But," Kagome stuttered, "what if they don't like me?"

Sesshomaru grabbed her hand and gently pushed her through the glass doors. "I highly doubt that."

"It's been 500 years," Kagome hissed, as the cafe was quiet and mellow. Sesshomaru caught sight of the couple in the far corner. After sending Kagome a look that said something along the lines of _'and?'_ he began to drag her back.

"They probably won't like me anymore. We won't have anything in common. I didn't recognize her before." Kagome babbled in a low voice. Sesshomaru felt amusement curl as the people waiting for him probably heard Kagome's nervous proclamations.

Arriving at the table, Kagome was faced with a tall, red haired, green eyed man, and his wife--the business woman she had met in the convenience store a few nights ago.

"Kagome!" Shippo exclaimed, jumping out of his seat and engulfing her in a hug. Sesshomaru watched as tears came to her eyes and she clutched him back. Rin stood up as well, waiting for her turn to cuddle the miko.

"Shippo, Rin," Kagome greeted joyfully. "So grown up," she observed after hugging Rin with a sniffle. They all settled themselves at the table, waiting to order. Kagome stared at the couple happily, though her hand found Sesshomaru's beneath the table. Rin and Shippo returned the stare. Even after 500 years the memories of her were fresh to them.

After a few minutes they regained their voices, and it was Shippo who broke the reminiscent silence.

"So, are you preganant yet?"

Kagome stared at the kitsune aghast as Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and a growl reverberated through his chest. Rin gasped and smacked a hand over her mate's mouth. "Shippo!"

Shippo laughed mischievously and waved an apologetic hand. "I was just joking. Jeez!" He paused. "Besides, I would smell it if you had done it yet."

Rin groaned, Kagome flushed a bright, cherry red, and Sesshomaru snarled while regretting ever allowing Kagome to meet back up with the sly fox.


	27. Scowl

**Even Sesshomaru has....**

**A/N:** So, I wanted to post another chapter today in celebration of getting OVER 200 REVIEWS on Dokuga, and over 130 on FFnet!!! You guys are simply AMAZING! (I don't own Inuyasha.)  
**Word Count: **550**  
**_**Scowl**_

"Kagome."

Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru from her book. He looked even more serious than usual, which was quite the accomplishment.

"Yes?" she asked curiously as he settled himself next to her on the couch. They were residing in Sesshomaru's home while he worked on paperwork. Being the principal of a school left much of that kind of humdrum reading, and with Kagome's reappearance he had been slacking. Kagome had decided to keep him company and was busy reading a novel. She wondered if he had noticed her continuous glances at him. She couldn't quite seem to get enough of him wearing reading glasses, which drove her to distraction from her book.

Of course, then he had looked at her and approached her seriously.

"I wish to speak to you on a matter of importance," Sesshomaru stated.

"Okay...." Kagome replied hesitantly, marking her page and setting her book down.

"As a youkai," started Sesshomaru, looking slightly awkward at having to speak so much, "I have different customs than humans."

Kagome nodded to indicate she was listening.

Sesshomaru continued. "One of our traditions is marking our mate to ensure their life matches ours."

"...which explains Rin and Shippo," commented Kagome softly.

"Yes."

"Okay...?"

"You are miko," Sesshomaru said, as though this explained everything.

"Yeah..." trailed Kagome, completely not getting it.

"You have holy powers," Sesshomaru elaborated. "The mark may not take."

Kagome eyes widened in understand. "Oh, I see." she said quietly. She tapped her chin thoughtfully. "So I may not live as long as you."

Sesshomaru nodded, his expression solemn.

"Sesshomaru," started Kagome. "I'm not quite sure... but that may not be a problem."

He raised a brow inquisitively.

Kagome looked around the room searchingly, then her eyes fell on his claws. Grabbing his hand, and subsequently a finger, Kagome glanced at him. "Don't get angry," she warned, before using the claw to cut the skin of her wrist lightly.

Sesshomaru snapped his hand away, but not before a few beads of blood welled up on her skin. Sesshomaru glared at her. "Miko--"

"Watch," Kagome demanded, ignoring the way he called her 'miko' which he only did when he was irritated now. After a few seconds she wiped the blood away. Where there should have been a shallow laceration there was just pale, smooth skin.

Sesshomaru stared at her unmarred arm before turning his gaze up at her.

"Miko," he growled, "when were you planning on showing me this?"

Kagome shrugged, managing to feel sheepish. "I'm sorry. Just so much came up...."

"And it was unimportant to inform this Sesshomaru of your inhuman healing capabilities."

"Uh...." Feeling duly chastised, Kagome looked down and fidgeted. "I said I was sorry."

"Hn."

Suddenly his claws appeared beneath her chin, pushing her face up, and his lips smashed down on hers. It was a rough, demanding kiss to which Kagome was barely able to respond. His fangs nipped her slightly, and Kagome gasped when he pulled away. Her breathing was uneven, her hair was mussed, and her eyes slightly glazed over.

"Sesshomaru...." She breathed.

Sesshomaru managed a small smirk. "From now on you will inform your future mate of any other changes to your person."

Kagome nodded dreamily, to which Sesshomaru responded with another kiss. This time he didn't pull away as quickly.


	28. Believe

**Even Sesshomaru has....**

**A/N: **Okay, I hate to have to do this, but I'm a little pissed. I got a flame the other day by an anon viewer, Now I don't mind con crit, but DO NOT flame me anon because you're a pathetic coward. I do this for fun and to feel good. I am under no obligation to post ANYTHING if people feel the need to be mean and spiteful. I know this doesn't apply to 99% of you. Most people are anon because it's a pain to sign in, and I understand that, but if you're going to FLAME me then at least have the decency to not hide. In fact, if you have a problem, the DON'T FUCKING READ IT. Okay, that's done, and I absolutely LOVE the rest of you. No more comments will be posted on pathetic, bitchy flames. I also don't own Inuyasha.  
**Word Count: **400**  
**_**Believe**_

The wedding was an amalgam of tradition. It wasn't quite western, but not quite Shinto. They held it in the courtyard of the shrine beneath the blooming Goshinboku. Kagome felt it was fitting, considering the tree shaped her life and lead her to destiny.

Sesshomaru wore his traditional clothing, sans armor. Kagome wore her mother's wedding kimono, intricate with cream blossoms and pearl beading. Though Sesshomaru had no interest in the proceedings he was willing to participate to appease his future mate.

Grandpa Higurashi conducted the ceremony, though he had protested at first. Throughout the old man's ramblings Kagome stared up at the taiyoukai with shining eyes. Her cheeks flushed attractively and Sesshomaru had to resist the urge to kidnap her from the ceremony and finish their mating in private. Kagome had tried his utmost patience by insisting on waiting until the wedding.

Once it was concluded, Kagome reached up to peck his lips and everyone clapped politely. Mingling with the crowd Kagome thanked all the guests as Mrs. Higurashi served champagne and sake. Shippo and Rin had come, though Shippo took to avoiding Sesshomaru. Kagome had invited some of her school friends, and Sesshomaru some business associates. They had even tracked down Koga and Ayame who had brought along their clan of children and relatives.

Throughout it Kagome kept her hand firmly secured in Sesshomaru's, glancing at him periodically as though to ensure he hadn't disappeared. Sesshomaru remained impassive, but he couldn't help soften his features every time Kagome laughed and squeezed his fingers.

By the end of the night, the couple was duly exhausted. Well, Kagome was. Sesshomaru was at the point of almost being twitchy and snappish.

Kagome had changed out of her intricate kimono and was wearing a simple, pale yukata. When they finally gained a moment alone in the living room, Sesshomaru moved to nuzzle Kagome's ear.

"I wish to leave," he whispered huskily.

Kagome glanced at him curiously. "Okay. You sure? Mama still has--"

Sesshomaru stopped her with a burning stare, one that traveled hungrily down her body, then back to her eyes. "Miko," he supplied as warning.

Kagome flushed. "Oh...."

"Indeed."

"Okay," Kagome stuttered, fingering a strand on her hair nervously. "Let me tell Mama, and say good bye to everyone."

Sesshomaru nodded once and released her. He watched her pad out of the room with an anticipatory quirk to his lips.


	29. Plead

**Even Sesshomaru has....**

**A/N:** Thanks for all the support you guys. I'm nearly stunned out of my pants. Seriously. And sorry, I didn't do a full on lemon, but it just wouldn't really go with the tone of the story. Please enjoy anyway. I don't own Inuyasha, but review are nice.  
**Word Count: **400**  
**_**Plead**_

Sesshomaru had Kagome draped over his shoulder haphazardly when he slipped into their bedroom. As soon as the door clicked shut behind him he released her, allowing her to slide down his body and into his embrace. Her face was flushed and she couldn't help but giggle.

"We could have taken the car, you know," she murmured, wrapping her arms adoringly around his neck.

"Hn," replied Sesshomaru, nuzzling her cheek. "They do not match this one's speed."

Kagome snorted but smiled. "Of course, Oh Great Taiyoukai."

Said taiyoukai pulled away to arch an eyebrow at his new wife. She imitated his solemn expression mockingly.

"My wife does not respect me," he stated dryly.

"Your wife respects you a great deal," Kagome shot back. "Let me show you how much I _respect _you."

Silence followed as they exchanged a deep, lingering kiss. Sesshomaru slowly led Kagome to his western style bed, pressing her gently down to the plain, blue comforter. His lips left hers to trail down her neck, scraping his fangs against the vulnerable skin tenderly.

In short time the youkai had relieved her of her clothes, leaving her bare to his hungry eyes. Despite her blushing cheeks and timid act, her body called to him. He answered her pleading gaze and the sharp pain that accompanied the taking of her virginity was quickly replaced by mutual pleasure as their bodies joined into one.

Afterwards they lay languid, sweaty and dazed. Limbs entangled together, Kagome allowed her fingers to roam his body leisurely while his golden eyes focused on her content expression.

"Perhaps it knew..." Kagome whispered to herself.

Sesshomaru looked at her expectantly. Kagome smiled gently at him.

"The Jewel," she explained softly. "Perhaps it knew, somehow. My inhuman healing, the possibility of prolonged life.... So I can be with you."

"Hm," replied the youkai, his eyes sliding shut as her fingers reached to caress his face. "Your sacrifice."

"Yes. We all sacrificed. It was our pain, but we all got something in return."

Sesshomaru didn't respond, instead choosing to focus his attention on her neck. With his lips.

"Again?" Kagome asked, surprised. Sesshomaru glanced up at her, his eyes flashing intensely.

He rumbled in response. "The mating bond takes more than once, Kagome."

Kagome flushed. "Oh, well if that's the case...."

"Does that displease you?"

Kagome shuddered as his tongue found her breast. "N-no. Not at a-all."

"Good."


	30. Hero

**Even Sesshomaru has....**

**A/N:** And the last chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this--I certainly enjoyed writing it. I have many ideas for new stories, but I must wait until after basic to put them into effect. Thank you so much for all your amazing support!!! I don't own Inuyasha, but review are nice.  
**Word Count: **430**  
**_**Hero**_

Grandpa Higurashi died seven years later. He slipped away quietly in his sleep--Mrs. Higurashi finding him peacefully reclined on his futon. The family had mourned. Two weeks later, Kagome attended the small funeral.

Seven years, and her brother looked older than her. Seven years, and her Mama had gray streaked hair and bird-bone hands. After the funeral they went home and placed Grandpa Higurashi's ashes on a little shrine they had constructed in his room. Incense floated lazily in the air as they reminisced. In the pale, cobweb smoke Kagome saw more of her past than she wished to ever revisit.

After hours of this Kagome's heart couldn't handle anymore and she left. In the dark recess of her mind she realized that she would have to do this more times than she was willing. One day her mother would die. One day her brother would die. One day her nieces and nephews would die. And Kagome--loving, joyful Kagome--would have to watch them pass as she remained a solid stone in the midst of river time.

Keys jangled lightly as Kagome unlocked the door to her and Sesshomaru's modest house. Sesshomaru entered the living room a few seconds after she, emerging from his office slightly disheveled.

"Kagome," he intoned mildly, and she could easily understand what he was silently asking.

"I'm tired," she sighed. "It's been difficult."

Sesshomaru moved to wrap his arms around her slim waist.

"I'll really miss him," Kagome sniffled, her eyes burning. Yet despite the loss weighing heavily on her shoulders--the loss of her Grandpa, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, her mother, Sota....

"Hm," he replied, hands caressing her back comfortingly.

"Thank you," she murmured. "I'll be okay." And she would, but only because of him. In some ways he was her hero. He saved her from the crushing burden of immortality, from the freezing awareness that soon her family would be lost to her, from the rushing of time as it bypassed her.

Kagome gave her mate--her lover, her husband, her friend, her support--a watery smile. He bent over to nuzzle her cheek slightly, and she felt the tension slip from her body like the finest of silks.

The rest of the day would be spent with him as he would attempt to distract her in small, subtle ways. And as Kagome wrapped herself around him she couldn't think of any other person who she would rather spend the next few centuries with. The loss, the sacrifice, the weight--it was all worth it as long as she was with him.

_~*Finis*~_


End file.
